


Polaroids of you

by awesomejustashipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Adopted Children, Bisexual Female Character, Crossdressing, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Minor Canonical Character(s), Original Character(s), Past Domestic Violence, References to Drugs, S&M, Sex, Stalking, That turns into requited love, Trust Issues, Underage Kissing, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, Yandere, Yuno has a brother, emotional dependency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: My name is Samuel Gasai, commonly known as Sam. I'm 17 years old. I'm 5'5, my blood type is AB and I have a twin sister, Yuno Gasai. I live in Japan.And I was born with an incurable disease, an odd emptiness resided in my heart, making me incapable of feeling anything.I had a void in my chest.But then I met him.And every thought transformed in him.I must have him.





	1. Chapter 1

Since I was just a kid I had this overwhelming emptiness inside of me, an emptiness I couldn't fill no matter what I tried to do. All my efforts were in vain, I wasn't ever able to express something I truly felt since I wasn't able to feel at all. But it scared me, my inability made me stand out too much, that's when I started to copy the other kids, every expression, every feeling, all of it. **It was fake**.

My only pillar at that time was my sister, she was like me after all, she was my support through thick and thin. She was the one that helped me adapt to different environments and to top it all, to go through our problems at home.

Our parents at that time were having economics problems, they couldn't win enough money and by result couldn't pay rent and the taxes. First, the water stopped running, then it was the electricity and in the end it felt like we were living in a dumpster, making my mother become strongly depressive and my father workaholic.  
I could say that the stress got too bad at my mother, she transformed in what in my mind was the best description of a demon. It started with the shouts, then the insults followed, till those weren't enough and the beatings got normalized in our house. Beatings that my sister and I paid. It was our personal hell while we grew.

I suppose at some point we grew used to it, unfortunately. We never told anyone either, we acted like everything was going just fine. We did, till **that bitch crossed the line.** You see, I'm a very patient person, but when she forced us in a metal cage like we were some kind of animals, I couldn't stay in silence anymore.

I hated them, I hated them a lot. Our hate was so strong that,  **we painted them in pretty red.**

After that, everything became blurry. The orphanage, adoptive families, the police, papers. And a family, The Lovegoods..

But don't be confused, none of them are important, they are just extras in my story.

All that truly mattered was  **him** and how I met him.

Oh right, I almost forgot. My name is Sam and this is how I met the only person that was able to make me feel, to hurt me.

This is how I met my dear Sebastian.


	2. The curse of meeting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought meeting him was tragic.  
> Meeting him was a blessing tainted by the demon.

Losing my parents at such a young age was said to be a tragedy that any kid should be spared of, but for me in reality it was a gush of fresh air. Everything looked clearer without the pressure of my mom everywhere I went, even my sister looked less dull than when we were with them. Im not saying it was something to celebrate, after all deaths are supposed to be something horrible but at the same time i dont blame their killer for what they did, they weren't a lovable pairing at all, less my mother. I greatly disliked her. So, when i heard her corpse was found in a cage rotting, I just stood there in silence, it was surprising, yes. But not a tragedy definetly.

 

After their sudden death, my twin sister; Yuno, and I, became orphans, luckily we were 15 and could take care of our ownselves without any adult help and went to college without problems. We even became the best of our class, everything was going pretty neat for both of us, till it happened to my sister. What happened? That she became  completely focused and obsessed with one of our classmates, his name was Yukiteru Amano, a pretty normal guy if you ask me.

I can't comprehend what she saw in him, in my eyes he was a very plain and boring boy who never socialized with anyone so i could never understand why my sister did everything for him, she became so centered in him that she started to follow him everywhere even to his house, to take pictures, to observe him, it started to border stalking. And honestly i couldn't bring myself to tell her to stop, morally I was as fucked up as my sister and sometimes I even mentally wished that I could find someone that made me as happy as Yukiteru made my sister unknowingly.

At first, I thought that my inability to feel anything in my grey world and to like people could be cured dating a girl or something, so I tried it. Weirdly, even if it was a disaster and very awkward to me since I couldn't reciprocate, I noticed that I wasn't even sexually attracted  to girls which helped me to realize my sexuality, so after dumping my "girlfriend" if you could call her that, I never even held her hand or kissed her, I tried dating some guys and even if the foreplay wasn't bad I never felt anything for any of them, just the usual void in my chest.

I couldn't find the happiness my sister found and i somehow craved it, I craved filling the hole of emptiness inside of me, but nothing, no one seemed enough for me. They all were spares. I soon learned that, spares i coul use and throw in the bin later.

That's why went I suddenly met him in a summer afternoon came as a surprise to me, time suddenly came to a stop, everyone stopped existing, and all I could heard were my loud heartbeats of my very fast beating heart as I looked at him. The world from one moment to another was full of colour and sound, and the brightest colour was him. He shined the most between all my spares and my life was filled with the urge of meeting him, knowing him and having him. Every thought of my mind was consumed by him and in that moment, only that moment I finally understood what my sister meant. For people likes us, there's only a person who could be in our world, for her it was Yukiteru, and for me it was **h** **im.**

I didn't even need to know his name, age or any basic information about him, in that moment I knew I would love him for the rest of my life, though it wsn't like I wouldn't get his information later, I'm sure I could find his home adress just fine. It's not like I didn't have all the time of the world, because in the end, he would be **mine**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I seriously feel like this work should be full of warnings XD


	3. Is Love A Sin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of the chapter: A lot of stalking, very creepy detailed stalking and breaking into someone's else house and abuse of privacy.

The way his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed some water was mesmerizing and how those thin slightly pink lips wrapped around that plastic head, he simply couldn't keep his eyes away from him and every little gesture he did even if they were the most normal things attracted him. He was unbelievably gorgeous in all the possible ways in Sam's eyes. And it hadn't even been a week since he discovered his existence by pure chance. It had been a casuality he had seen him walking down the street that day and since then that boy had consumed all his thoughts, to the point that he ended up doing a background check on him and followed him around to discover who he was. He found that he was called Sebastian Malfoy and belonged to the famous wizard family the Malfoys which was a huge luck for Sam since him and his sister had been recently adopted by a magic family called the Lovegoods and it seemed that Sebastian went to the school that Yuno and Sam were going to soon attend, though it looked like Sebastian was two years older than him, not that it was going to be a problem or an obstacle. After all Sam had already claimed him as his in his mind and that meant Sebastian had no choice in this. Consent wasn't even a thought that had entered his mind, not that he had ever been taught about what was wrong or right, so he just couldn't know that his behaviour and thoughts were horrible in all the possible ways. So when Sam started to search information about Sebastian and where he lived, he considered it a normal thing, and so he did when he later started to follow him to the Malfoy Manor when classes were over.

The funny thing was that he never approached him at school or in classes even if both of them were in the same house, Slytherin, and sat at the same table in the dining hall, he was content enough with watching him from afar, plus everytime he accidentally came close to Srbastian he started to get really nervious and flustered and the result always was the same, he ran away as fast as he could from the other. For example, when once in Potions class they had to partner up and he ended up with him, he started to shake so badly that he had to ask the teacher to let him change partners; which earned him an amused look from Sebastian, that only made him more flustered; but the teacher let him since he was a good student, it was the first time that Sam thanked his good grades, finally studying hard had been good for something useful.

To be honest, there had been a lot of embarrassing moments for Sam since he became obsessed with Sebastian (in his mind he called it  _love)_ , he didn't even wanted to think about it, but all those moments made him learn tiny things about Sebastian, so it was good. He also ended up listening by mistake about the magic ward that was around the Malfoy Manor, and he spent the whole week studying about how to slip through that ward without being noticed, bless his powerful magic and God abilities.

So, on a Sunday afternoon, he followed Sebastian to the Malfoy Manor and waited after climbing on a tree till it was night, then he used an spell to slip through the ward into the Manor's ground. He silently walked to the huge house and entered through a window (let's not talk about all the failed attempts till he arrived to that window, but thankfully they were silent failed attempts) ,and slipped into the hallway of the house, it got him a few minutes to find Sebastian's room and when he did he carefully open the door praying that it didn't creak and that the boy was asleep. He walked to the bed and watched the other sleep with an adoring gaze, he looked like an angel like this, he turned around and observed the room for the next time that he would have to enter. God, it was all so Sebastian that he had the urge to smell his clothes, specially the jacket that was on the chair, and maybe take something as a memory to look at. He glanced at his sleeping beauty again, making sure that he still was in the arms of Morpheus and then he took the jacket and inhaled his scent slowly; it smelt bittersweet, a mix of honey, lemon and mint; and for him it smelt like Heaven. He blushed deeply closing his eyes for a moment in ecstasy, then he put the jacket back on the chair letting out a shaky breath, he did't have enough time to explore everything but he definetly was going to come back for that jacket another day, but for now he opened quietly the other's closet and looked  at his belongings, his eyes became fixed on a pair of boxers. Okay, those were totally coming with him, they would look nice with the rest of his Sebastain collection, he will place them in his shrine next to the bitten apple, the plastic bottle and a tissue. He put the boxers in a messy ball inside his pocket and quickly took his camera out it's bag, this was the perfect opportunity to take a photo of him sleeping  and he wasn't gonna miss it. He took the photo without flash and tip toed to the bed, he slightly crouched down and put a chaste and careful kiss on the others forehead, he had to take all the opportunities he had. And when he though it was enough about risking, he sneaked out the Manor just like he came and back to his house.

Now he had a sucessful way to be with his prince when the other was sleeping, and he will absolutely repeat it often, he needed to touch the other again, to feel his breath, to see that peaceful expression.

He needed him so badly, he was consumed by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm the author aye. As always I don't own anything except my original character Sam, also this idea came out a roleplay I did with my best friend in Instagram so bear with me. Also this is my first fanfiction ever.


End file.
